


Electrical Attraction

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes getting shocked, Jason finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrical Attraction

 

 

 

“Stop trying to cheer me up.”

Jason rolls his eyes so hard that he fears he will see the inside of his own head. Percy is being a child, lying on the shore of the lake in the wet sand and pouting. He’s been like that for over an hour now and Jason is slowly giving up on getting him to move anytime soon.

“Stop being so difficult.” It isn’t the best of retorts, Jason knows that, and Percy’s pout only seems to become bigger at the words. There are many things Jason could say to him now, most of them kind of mean, but he keeps them all in. Jason doesn’t even know what Percy’s problem is, Annabeth told him the gist, something about hippocampi and a misunderstanding, but even she wasn’t sure why exactly Percy had decided to lie pouting by the lake in the end. Jason suppressed a sigh and instead of voicing all the things that go through his head, he gives Percy a shove.

Jason is annoyed and just done with having to be the one who deals with Percy’s moods now that Annabeth goes out of her way to avoid them. He can’t blame her, Jason would love to follow her example, but at the end of the day, someone had to look after Percy, as ridiculous as it was.

With that in mind he mixes just a bit of electricity into his touch. Percy yelps and jumps, and Jason tries hard not to grin so he can pretend it wasn’t on purpose.

“You ass.” Percy says but his voice sounds off, breathless somehow. When Jason looks at him, Percy’s face is bright red and his eyes dark. Jason shrugs his off as anger.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” With the most innocent look on his face, Jason blinks at Percy, then opts for a small smile. Percy just scoffs and storms past him, and Jason rolls his eyes again before he follows.  Jason isn’t sure what it is, but the shock must have done _something_  to his friend, even for Percy, this kind of reaction was odd. He makes a mental note and decides to find out later.

The next time Jason shocks Percy it’s over breakfast. It really is on accident that time, and when the sparks fly from Jason’s fingers to Percy’s arm the other boy jumps so hard his knees knock against the table. Percy falls backward down his seat after, and Nico laughs where he sits next to Jason.

He wonders whether Percy has always reacted this strongly to Jason’s power, and after Percy storms off after glaring at him once for good measure, Jason asks Nico about it.

“One way to find out.” Nico says finally and Jason grins. When he decides to try shocking Percy again, Nico doesn’t stop, but encourages him. Jason has a feeling Nico finds the thought entertaining, and honestly it kind of was.

Jason thinks they put on a pretty good show. Every time he gets close to Nico, the boy pretends Jason had shocked him and soon enough Percy believes Jason struggles keeping his sparks to himself. He seems to be going out of his way not to touch Jason, while Jason goes out of his way to find excuses to. Whenever he gets the chance, Jason lets go of the static that constantly sits in his fingertips, no matter when. While they are eating, sitting at the campfire, sparring or even when they are teaching the new kids. Much to Jason’s delight, the young halfblood think Percy’s reaction to be just as hilarious as Jason does.

Percy never notices that it’s on purpose, and Jason still hasn’t figured out what he is all about until one morning Jason has Percy pinned after they’ve been sparring and feels his fingers tingle nearly out of instinct. There’s a flash of panic in Percy’s eyes, but something else too, and suddenly it all clicks into place for Jason.

“You get off on this.” Neither of them is very strong on subtlety, and this moment Jason is so thrilled with having figured it out that he stops caring about it altogether. Percy’s face heats up and his eyes narrow. Jason grins, knowing that he is right now. Part of him registers that this is weird, that he probably should not be excited about knowing how to turn his best friend on, but they’re bros, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Percy finally says, his eyes staring intently up at Jason.  
Percy shouldn’t have said that, and the way his eyes widen as soon as the words are out, Percy realises that too when it’s already too late.   
The current jumps from Jason’s fingers down Percy’s arms and his mouth parts in a gasp. Jason grins, far too pleased with himself and does it right again, not noticing the soft sound Percy makes as he looks up to see if Nico is around.   
Jason wants to tell him, wants to laugh about it, but as it turns out they are completely alone in the arena, and when Jason looks back down at Percy he is still breathing unevenly. His eyes have darkened, his cheeks are a little redder than usual, his lips are parted slightly and just like that the game Jason’s been playing stops being a game altogether.

Before he knows he’s made the decision to do so, Jason crashed his lips against Percy’s. Percy moans into the kiss, loud and without shame and the sound resonates deep within Jason. They kiss like they do everything else, aggressive and  unguarded, like they are battling each other to determine who’s best, always trying to one up another.   
Jason runs his fingers through Percy’s hair and tugs, licking into Percy’s mouth when his lips part in a gasp. In return, Percy sucks Jason’s bottom lip into his mouth, licking and biting at the soft skin. One hand is suddenly underneath Jason’s shirt, scratching over his stomach and then pinching his nipple – Jason doesn’t know whether he should yelp or moan, so the sound he makes turns out to be a weird mixture of both.

“Ew, gross.” The girl’s shout is followed by choir of giggles and hollering. “Get a room you weirdos.”

Jason jumps, much like Percy did when he shocked him at the table, staggers to his feet and away from Percy. He is panting, his shirt still riding up around his waist, and he can feel the hairs on his arms and neck and on end. Jason feels a little dazed and equal measures of aroused and confused. Percy blinks, then glares at the campers behind Jason before getting to his feet himself.

Jason still hasn’t quite come back to himself, still hasn’t quite wrapped his head around what just happened, when Percy grabs his wrist and start pulling him away from the scene.

“Let’s get a room then.”

 


End file.
